


Armour

by evanescentdawn



Series: Elric Brothers [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Gen, I have a lot of feels about this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Al is here. Ed should be happy.But it’s an armour that’s speaking to him—and it’s one that he recognises so much.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: Elric Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056977
Kudos: 14





	Armour

Ed has a brief moment of panic, when the armour _moves_ and he hears that voice he knows so well. He doesn’t register the pain of being hugged by a hunk of metal and the cries of–of that he knows is, Al.

He’s frozen, mind racing, heart clenching so painful in his chest. So—it didn’t work. His sacrifice was for nothing; Al hasn’t got his body back, he’s still in that armour, unable to eat, to feel anything, with dark, long nights curled in a blanket unable to sleep. Lonely, and unsure of his existence—and Ed _left him like that._

Ed left like that.

It’s hard to breathe, and he can’t bear the feeling of cold, hard armour surrounding him. The utter joy in Al’s voice, when he _failed_.

He’s so damn happy to see brother again, of course he is but—god. It’s so—

All those nightmares, and thoughts, and doubt. They _were all true_ , and Ed doesn’t know what to do with that.

Then Al tells him, that’s not the case. It’s only a part of his soul. He’s got a body—back home, back at Amestris.

The relief that hits him is so strong that his knees go weak, and he can’t do anything but cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. *grins* You’re a gem. ♥️


End file.
